cid logon ka masthi
by duo angel
Summary: hi frnds read my story and review it plz frnds
1. Chapter 1

Hi friends its my first story on whole cid family . I am nt a such good writer bt i hv tried my best . so read and review. C u at the end bye

Chapter 1

All were completing their pending files as there was no case reported , but daya and abhijeeth were fighiting on some matter. acp was watching them frm d cabin and after sometime he came out and went near duo and asked them to come to his cabin

Acp : kya bath hai abhijeeth kuch pareshan lag rahe ho?

Abhi:kuch nahi sir wo wo….. (and gave a glance to daya to say)

Daya : sir wo wo ... Acp(in anger):kya wo wo laga rakhe ho tum dono kuch bolthe ya nahi?

Abhi :sir hamne socha ki kyu na ham kahi gumne jathe hai. mera matlab hai key kahi sal ho chuke hai na ..isliye

Acp (in anger):too e bath bathne kelye tum log mujse darte thae

[Daya and abhi put there heads down]

Acp :ha abhijeeth tum teek keh rehe ho . may b e soch rahi thi ki hum sab kahi gumne jayenge

(Daya and abhi's face lit up with thousand volts bulb)

Abhi :sir kya sach mai ?

Acp :ha sach mai aur ye bathao ..ki konsi jagah pe jaane keliye aap log soch rahe ho?

Daya : xactle bata nahi sir …par hum abhi net pe dhoondte hai.. And they both cme out of cabin with smiling face

(all found their officers smiling and they and surrounded them)

Rajath:kya bath hey sir app dono ithna kush lag rahe hey acp sir ne kya kaha ?

Abhi :sir ne kaha ki hum gumne ja rahe hai

All:kya?(shocked)

Daya :ha …sir ne kaha ki hum sab ghumne ja rahe hai. toh koyi place hai kya aap logon ke dimag me ?

All became very happy and they started to think.

Duo moved towards abhi's desk and started to search through intrnet

Rajath :sir kyu na ham manali jaye?

Sachin :arey ha sir manali to bohut hi acche jagah hai gumne ke liye aur bohot hi romantic place hai

(Daya and abhijeeth saw each other places and smiled)

Daya :ha abhi manali jathe hai Abhi :ha teek hai acp sir ko bathate hai… chalo

(And duo moved towards acp sir cabin)

Daya :sir hamne socha ki kyu na ham manali chale?

Acp :arey wah mere bete tu ne kithni acche jagah select ke hai… teek hai kal chlte hai ….jao ..ja ke sub ko boldo

Abhi :je sir (and with this they left the cabin)

Daya :sir ne ha kehdiye hai aur hum sab kal ja rahe hai to sub jake packing kar lo

(At that time tarika and dr salunke entered the bureau and were astonished by seeing dt… all were happy)

Tarika :kya bath abhijeeth sab kush hai

(By hearing dis abhi smiled and all gigled)

Abhi :bath ye hai tarikaji ki hum sab kal gumne ja rahe hai

Tarika :kya ? kaha ja rahe hai hum sab ?

Abhi :(smiled and said )manali

Tarika :kya wow manali (All smiled on her expression)

Abhi :tarikaji kya ap mera ek madad kar sakti hai

Tarika (blushed):ha abhijeeth jaroor… bolo kya karna hai ?

Abhi :kuch nahi ap aur shreya milke kya mera aur daya ka clothes pack kar sakte hai …?kyu ki humai abhi kuch kam hai toh

Tarika(blusing):ha jaroor may to tumhara kapde to pack karathi hu par shreya kuch batha nai

Shreya :arey mai to daya sir ki kapade ko pack (she rememberd what she said and quickly she told)mera matlab hai ke mai tumhari madad kar sakthi hu (all smiled on this and shreya blushed)

At last i end this chap here il update my chapter soon plz read and review it .All types of rewiews, ideas AND suggestions are accepted .meet u in nxt chap till den bye tc


	2. Chapter 2

Hi frnds im bck sorry fr the late update i was littel busy bt nw on il update it fast

Thank u fr all the reviwers who rewiewd and encouraged me dear sirja ur doubts and confussios will b cleared in dis chap nw enough of my bakwas lets move on with the story c u at end till den bye

Abhi :tarikaji lijiye chabhi aur ha rajath tum aur vineeth jake bus book karo kyu ki bus me jane ka maja hi kuch aur he aur nikil tum aur pankaj jake rooms book karo aur bache sab log pending files complete karke apne gar jakar packing kar lo

(at dt time acp sir who was listning frm his cabin cm out and told )

Acp :koi room woom nahi book karni hai manali me mera frnd ka guest house hai sab wahi rukenge

Abhi :teek hai sir

Acp :chalo ab sab apna pending files complete karke gar jake packing karo

All :jee sir

(by telling dis all went to der work and duo went off as der had sum work )

At evening at duo home

Daya and abhi reached home and saw tarika and shreya were talking and laughing in garden

Abhi :arey tarikaji app aur shreya abhi tak yaha par, ghar nahi jana hai kya ap logonko

Tarika :aise nahi abhijeeth hum to app donon ka hi intezer kar raha tha

Daya :arey wah tarika tum hum logon ka intezar kar raha tha ya phir abhijeeth ka ?

Tarika (blushing):wo tho may abhijeeth ka he intezar kar raha tha aur shreya tumhara intezer kar rahi thi . kyu shreya ?

Shreya (blushed)

Abhi :accha accha accha to ey bath hai shreya (and gave a naughty smile to daya )

Shreya (shyly smiling):arey nahi sir aisa koi bath nahi may toh app dono ka intezer kar rahi thi

Abhi :k teek hai e bathav kyu app log itni der tak hamara intezar kar rahi thi

Tarika :bath ye he abhijeeth shreya ne kahaki wo special pakoda aur adhrak ki chay bananaevali hai hum sab ke liye

Daya :adhrak ka chay aur pakoda wow shreya what a combination !

Shreya :thank u daya sir

Abhi :chalo bhai chalke fresh hothe hai tumhare shreya to tum ko pakoda aur chay kilane wali hai

Dareya blushed and abhirika gigled

After that duo moved towards there room amd girls moved towards kitchen

After sum time duo came down and saw girls were preparing pakkodas in kitchen

Abhi : tarikaji tayar hogaya adhrak ki chay aur pakode

Tarika :ha abhijeeth shreya ne tayar kar diya he

Daya :arey ap dono ka bath hue hai pakoda ka lete hai muje toh bohot buk lagi hai

Abhi :kya yr daya har vakth kathe he rehte hai chalo teek hai ka lete hai pakoda thand ho jathi hai

Tarika :ha ha baito tum dono may abhi ayi

And she moved towards kitchn

Aftr that they ate pakkoda and drank tea and watchd tv nd hd sum nokjhok then the girls started to move towrds the kitchen to prepare dinner aftr sum time they brought the food and placed it on dinning table nd calld duo who were watchng tv

Tarika :abhijeeth daya awo khana ka lo

Daya :ha tarika aa rahi hu

They both cme near dinning and were shocked to see der favourite dishes placed neatly on it

Abhijeeth :arey tarikaji ap aur shreya ne kamal lar diya itne sare items itni kum samy me wah

Daya :aur tarika tumhe kaise patha chala ki mere favourite food kya hai

Tarika :muje nahi patha tha per shreya ne kaha

(Hearing this daya smiled and seeing he is smiling abhirika gigled)

Daya :kya? our shreya kaha hai dikayi nahi de raha

Tarika :wo toh kuch kar raha hai kitchen mai

(in the mean time shreya cme with a bowl which contained carrot halwa )

Shreya :arey sir ap abhi tak khana khane nahi shuru kiya hai

Daya :wo hum tumhara hi intezar kar rahi thi awo baith ja

Abhi :ha ha baitho shreya tumhare bina daya ko khanene ka mood he nahi atha hai kyu daya

Daya :abhi tum bhi na chodo yr ab ka lete hai

Tarika :arey ap dono chup hoyie jaldi se khana ka lijiye hum be ghar jana hai der ho rahi hai

Shreya :ha sir jaldi ka lijiye (by teling dis they served duo and they both to sat and hd din with sum chit chat )

(aftr din they went and cleaned the kitchen and duo helped them by cleaning the dining table )

Shreya :sir hum chalte hai der ho rahi hai

Daya :shreya me tumhe chodunga itni rath ho chuki hai tum akele nahi ja sakte

Abhi :ha shreya daya sahi keh rahi hai me tarikaji ko drop karethi hu aur daya tumhe drop kar tha hai

Tarika :per abhi mera car hai na me chali jathi hu

Abhi :arey tarikaji mey tumhe itni rath me kaise jane deh sakti hu app chliye mere sath ab no more discussions chaliye

(And daya and shreya went in daya's bike and abhi and tarika in qualis )

while going in bike shreya screamed

shreya :sir gadi rukiye plz

daya:kya huwa shreya gadi rokhne ke liye kyu keh rahi hu

shreya :sir plz app pehele gadi rokhiye

daya:accha teek hai (and he stopped the bike)

shreya got down frm bike

daya :arey tum gadi se kyu uthri

shreya :sir wo dekhiye ice cream parlour chliye na ice cream khathe hai mujhe ice cream bahut he pasand hai

daya :shreya ithni rath may ice cream kaogi tho tumhe bhukar hojaygi

shreya :plz sir plz(puppy face)

daya:(smiiled on her childish behaviour):accha teek hai chalo

(they both went inside shreya sat on the table and daya went to bring the icecream aftr sum time he brought two bowl of icecream )

{shreya was shocked to see her favouraite icecream }

shreya :sir apko kaise patha chala ki mujhe black current pasand hai

daya:tumhe kaise patha chala ki mera favrut dishes aur desert ke bare me

shreya :sir wo wo

daya :arey chodo ye sab aur kahlo tumhara favr icecream

shreya :ha sir (she started eating like a kid daya was enjoying her exspression and was jst staring at her )

shreya :thnk u vry much sir thnks a lot (but she didnt gt any reply she looked him and saw dt he was staring at her she caled him two or three times bt didnt gt any reply she placed her hand on his hand which made him cum out of his thought he was embressed as he was staring at her )

daya :ha shreya kya huwa ?

shreya :sir apka icecream melt ho raha hai

daya :arey ha me kalungi

(after sum time dey finished there icecream and were moving to shreya's house while going daya didnt notice d hump so he jumped it ,by dis shreya got scared and huged daya tightly by seeing dis daya smiled they reached shreya's house bt she didnt notice it and was still in a hug)

Daya :shreya tumhari ghar agayi

Shreya (realised in wic positon she was and seperated frm hug and gt dwn and without looking at him said bye and ran off as she was embressed )

Daya laughed himself and went to his home

After going to home he messeged shreya

Thank u shreya fr packing my cloths and preparing such a wonderful food for me and tommorow u get ready by 8 am we'll pick u and tarika

(shreya was in her own thoughts about her daya sir and she cme out of her trance wen her mobile beeped she saw the msg and smile crept on her lips and she went to sleep)

(abhi droped tarika and cme bck to his hm and opened the door with duplicate keys as he was knowing his frnd kum bhai would be sleeping he entred the house and went to dayas room and he saw dt his bst frnd his bhai was sleeping peacfully with a smile on his face he too smiled and went to sleep)

Altlast i completed this chap plz guys read and review ur reviews oly encourage me frnds plz read nd rewiew it il update the nxt chap oly if i get atleast 15 reviews k nw bye tc c u in nxt chap


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys im bck with a new chap

Next day at duo house

Abhi got up at 6.00am and got fresh and went to daya's room and saw he was still sleeping and went near hm to wake him up

Abhi (creasing his haires and said ):daya utho yr sade che baje(6.30) ho chkui hai utho yr

Daya( like a child ):sone do abhi bahut neend arahi hai plz

Abhi :arey uth jawo yr hum sab gumne ja rahe hai na shreya aur tarikaji ko bhi pick karni hai na

(by he hearing shreya's name daya jumped frm the bed and said)

Daya :arey ha abhi may toh bhul hi gaya tha chal me 5 min me nahake atha hu

Abhi :arey wah mera bhai shreya ki nam sun the he uth gayi kya bath hai ha (and give a mischivious smile to daya )

Daya(shyly smiling ):boss tum bi na har wakth mera thang kichiti he rahthe ho

Abhi :abey chal nahake awo may khana tayr kartha hu chal

Daya :teek hai me panch minute me athi hu (by telling this he went to take bath)

(Abhi smiled at his friend acting and went down to prepare the breakfast )

(After 15 minutes daya cme dwn and saw abhi was waiting fr him he went near dining table and sat beside abhi and hd breakfast with chit chat )

On the other side tarika called shreya

Tarika :good morning shreya kaise ho tum ?

Shreya :good morning may thik hu ap kaise hai?

Tarika :may be thik hu aur ek bath mujhe bus tarika bulawo yar

Shreya :accha baba teek hai tarika hi bulatha hu

Tarika :accha suno tum mere ghar me ajhaw abhijeeth ne kahaki wo hume pick karne ayega

Shreya :ha may athi hu tarika kal rath daya sir ne msg kiya tha

Tarika :daya ki msg wo bhi rath me kya bath hai

Shreya :arey aise koi bath nahi hai sirf wo thanks bolne ki aur hum pick karene ka bath bathne ki msg kiya tha

Tarika :wo k ab chalo teek hai jaldi ajaw mera ghar abhijeeth aur daya atha he hoga

Shreya :ha teek hai tumhare ghar mey milthe hai bye

Tarika :bye (and they hung up )

{After half an hour shreya reached tarika home and tarika opened the door and they both entered inside and again the bell rang tarika opened the door and saw abhi and daya were standing with smiling faces she askd them to cum inside they entered inside and sat tarika went to bring her luggage and shreya was already in kitchen preparing coffee for all of them so daya went to kitchen aftr sum time tarika gt ready and cme dwn with her luggage and she was looking so gorgeous that abhi couldnt move his gaze any where she cme near abhi and called hm}

Tarika :abhijeeth (Abhi didnt answer and was jst staring at her)

Tarika : (bit louder ):abhijeeth (Nw he cme out of his trance and said)

Abhi :ha tarikaji apne kuch kaha

Tarika :nahi aur tum ye bathav daya aur shreya kaha gayi

Abhi :arey ha mujhe bhi nahi patha kaha chali gayi ye dono

(And they started to call there name but they didnt get any response and started to search the home wen they entered kitchen they were shocked to see that daya was holding shreya by her waist by one hand and other hand was holding her hand and shreya was holding daya's shirt tightly and wer staring at each other and suger had fallen over them )

Abhi :ahem ahem (coughed little bit louder )

(By his cough they both cme out of der trance and stood properly with heads down as dey were badly blushing)

Abhi :kya chal rahe the yaha pe ha

Daya :arey wo wo

Abhi :kya wo wo (and there talk was intrupted by a call )

(Abhi looked at caller id and picked the phone went out to talk daya saw shreya and gave bach gayi wala look went to washroom to get fresh)

On call

Abhi :good morning sir boliye

Acp :arey abhijeeth kaha pe ho tum jaldi ajaw yaha sab tum daya tarika aur shreya ka intezar kar rahi hai

Abhi :sir hum sab adhe ganthe may waha phuncte hai may our daya tarika ke ghar aya tha tarika aur shreya ko pick karne ke liye

Acp :woh tho ye bath hai aur ha jyada flirt math kar tarika ke sath aur chalo may phone rak detha hu jaldi ajaw bye

Abhi :sir app be bye sir( And they hung up and cme inside and he didnt find daya so he asked shreya

abhi :daya kaha hai ?

Shreya :sir wo daya sir fresh hone ke liye gaya hai bas athe he honge app coffee pi lijiye thand hojaygi

(At the same time daya entered )

Abhi :agaya tum jaldi awo our coffe pelo

(Then four of them had coffee and went to beauro)

(In beauro all were waiting for four of dem as dey cme dey all loaded there luggages to bus and sat in there places )

{Abhi and tarika,daya and rajath,acp and salunkhe,vivek and tasha,shreya and vinith(bst frnds),purvi and nikhil(bst frnds)sachin and kajal,pankaj and freedy sat together } (Abhi and tarika were in there own world they were talking and laughing)

(Daya and rajath saw them and thought of pulling there legs )

Daya :arey abhi kya bath hey itni kush ho tum hume be batav hum sab be yahi pe hai

Salunkhe :tum toh kamal kar detha hu daya

Daya:arey salunke sab may ne kya kiya

Salunkhe:arey nahi toh kya yr tab hamara abhijeeth sab apne tarikaji ke sath hothe hai pure duniya he bhul jathi hai na

(by hearing this abhirika blushed and all gigled)

Daya :ha sir ye bath toh sahi hai

Abhi :arey daya tum toh kuch bhi bol deti hu

Rajath :arey sir daya sir aur salunke sahb toh theek keh rahi hai hum sab toh tab se dekh rahi hai aap aur mere pyari behen kisi alag he duniya mai the

(By hearing this tarika was blushing badly )

Abhi :rajath ab tum bhi shuru kar diya

Daya :abhi rajath tho sach hi keh raha hai na

Acp:arey ye kya lag raka he aplog kyu mere bhete ko thang kar rahe ho

Abhi :dhekiye sir mujhe sab kaise thang kar rahe hai

Acp :may unse bath kartha hu, tum tumhare tarikaji ke sath bath karlo becharee akele baithe hai

(By hearing dis all started to laugh and abhirika blushed)

Abhi :sir ap bhi mera tang kinch rahe ho

Acp :kyu mujhe hak nahi hai mere badhe bete ke thang kichne ka

Abhi :sirrr

Daya :arey ab ye sab chodo kyu hum sab ek game kelthe hai

Shreya :ha sir daya sir teek keh rahe hai ek game khelthe hai

Abhi :ha ha shreya tumko daya sir ki her bath teek hi lagthe hai na shreya

Shreya :sir may aise nahi kaha

Salunkhe :arey ye sab chodo aur ye bathaw kounsa game khelenge

(All started to think)

Atlast i cmpltd the chap and il update the chap soon bt if i gt more rewiews

Sirja angel, anupama,duo angel95 guest,zoomra ,katiiya abhrikaian thanks guys fr rewieing and a big hug to all of

u nw gve me idea dt wich game suits in this movement Tc bye


	4. Chapter 4

Hi frnds i dnt no hw is dis chap and im wewk in song selection plz bear with me plz read and rewiew Nw enjoy the chap

Purvi :sir kyu hum antyakshari kelenge bahut maza atha hai

Vivek :arey ha sir antyakshari kelenge

Sachin :ha sir per ek twist hotha tho aur hi maza atha hai na

Daya :kounsa twist bhai

Tasha :twist ye hai ki o song kisiko dedicate karke gana hai aur uska naam bhi bhathana hai

Salunke :arey wah tasha twist toh bahut hi accha hai

Tasha :thank u sir

Abhi :pehel koun start karegha

Acp :arey pehle toh mera bada betha ko hi karna padega na kyu salunkhe

Salunkhe :ha boss pehele humara majunu hi apne laila ke liye gana hoga kyu abhijeeth ?

Abhi :sir may

Daya :ha boss pehel tum hi start karna padegi apni tarikaji ke liye

(everyone ha sir please )

Abhi :accha baba teek hai may he pehel gathi hu (seeing towards tarika )

Abhi :tarikaji ye apkeliy dedicated hu (tarika blushed and all gigled)

Abhi

hum aur tum jo sath hai Khushunu ma ehesas hai

Sab kuch naya kyu is tarah Lagne laga

Hum aur tum u pass hai

Do dil aur ek sas hai Jine ki tu sari wajha banane laga

(all claped and tarika was blushing badly )

Daya :arey abhi tum itna accha gana gane kab sikliya

Acp :arey daya pyar karne tho ye sab siknehi padtha hai na abhijeeth

Abhi :sir app bhi

Salunke :arey ye sab chodo ab next koun gayenge

Abhi :arey aur koun humara pyare daya (and gave a mischivous smile and looked at shreya who was little blushing)

Daya :may ?

Acp :ha ha tum aur koun

Daya :kyu me bina nam keheke song ga sagtha hu plz

Abhi :aise kaise ho saktha hai tum nam bathana he cahiye

Daya :abhi plz

Acp :accha daya tum bina nam kehke per ek sharath pe

Daya :kya sir ?

Acp :me tumhe ek letter dethi hu tum use letter se shuru honewala ghana ganha hai teek hai

Daya :hmmm teek hai sir

Abhi :aur ek bath koi love song ghana hai manjur

Daya :abhi

Abhi :ha ya na

Daya :accha baba teek hai

Acp :letter hai t

Daya :t hmm teek hai

(and looked at shreya from his corner of his eyes who was puting her head down and blushing abhirika who was wathing just laughed at there frnds tactics ) {And he started the song }

Tere bahon me mili aise rahth si mujhe Hogayi

jan he jaha Tere adath se mujhe dekho me jab tujuko

Toh tab mera dil ye dalhe diwana kar raha hai

Tera rup se mera musle sil kar raha hai tujko ab

ye sehera Bathabu ab jau to jaye kaha

(and he stoped all claped and shreya was hardly blushing )

Abhi :kya bath hai kitna accha gahana gayi tumne wah bhai wah

Daya :thank u abhi

Salunkhe ab me gathi hu ye song mera boss pradyuman ko dedicated hai

Yeh dosthi hum nahi todhenge

Todehnge hum ager tera sath na chodenge

(and all claped )

Purvi :ab mere pyare dosth tarika gana gathe hai apne abhi ke liye ...  
Tarika :may wo wo may kaise nahi ye mujse nahi hoga plz

Freddy :arey aise kaise ho saktha hai apko tho gana hi padega

Daya :ha tarika tum ko gana hi padega

Tarika :plz daya mujse ye sab nahi hoga

Abhi :plz tarikaji ek gana gayi ye na

Tarika :abhijeeth tum bhi hmm chalo may try karthi hu

Rajath :arey mere behen ye galath hai, tab hum sab ne kaha gana gao tum ne nahi keh diye aur jab abhijeeth sir ne keh diya toh gane ke liye tayar ho gai

Salunke :tab uska abhi bolana toh ye ha kehdiya kyunki ye laila hey na apne majnu ke liye kuch be karenge kyu tarika ?

Tarika :sir app be (and blushed )

Acp :arey ye sab chodo tarika tum gahana shuru karo (Tarika started the song)

Teri meri meri teri prem kahani hai mushkil

Jo lafson me ye bayana ho paye

Ek ladaka ek ladaki ki ye kahani hey nahi

Jo lafso me ye bayana ho paye

Ek du jaise hue jude ek du jaise liye bani

Do lafs ki hai bathe kahi hai

(abhi was just smiling and all shouted )

All :woooooooooooo (tarika was realy blushing hardly )

Kajal : ab toh shreya ki bare hai ghane ke liye

Shreya :may

Tasha :ha shreya tum aur koun chalo ye bathw kisko dedicated hey ye song

Shreya :mere pyar ke liye

All (shocked) :koun ?

Shreya :wakth athe hi bathatha hu

Sachin :arey gudia koun hai wo mere behen ki pyar

Shreya :wo bhaia me bad me bathathi hu

(she was absorbing daya from corner of her eyes as he was little bit tensed )

Pankaj :arey shreya bathawona yr koun hai wo

Shreya :arey pankaj bathatha hu per thodi din bad plz

Abhi :teek hai shreya chalo ghana shuru karo

shreya :ha sir And started the song

Tu hi mujuko batha de chahun me ana

Appne toh dil ko bath de chahun me ana

Ithna bath adu tujko chahat pe apne mujko yu toh nahi ikthi yaar

Fir be ye socha dil ne ab jo laga hu milne puchu tujhe ek baro

Tu hi mujuko bath de chahun me ana

Appne toh dil ko batha de chahun me ana  
(all claped and daya was just staring at her and cme out of his trance wen abhi hit him on the shoulder)

Vinith :sir ab may gathi hu mere angel ke liye plz

Abhi :accha chalo gana gawo isme plz bolne ka kya zarurath hai chalo start karo

Vinith :thank u sir {and he started the song } Kyu darmiya pir ruki ruki kehebina paye Rehe bina paye kyu bevajha hai bevasi

Tum me hum hai hum me tum ho

Tumse hum hai hum se tum ho

Kismathon se Har kisiko nahi milatha yaha pyar zindagi me

Kushnasib hoai hum jinko hai mili yaha pyar jindgi mai

(And he ended the song shreya had happy tears in her eyes and she just huged vinith .he noticed that she was crying and he asked )

Vinith :kya huwa angel tum kyu ro rahi hu ?

Shreya (sobing ): thank u vinu mera dosth banene ke liye aur mujhe ithne importance dene ke liye aj me bahut kush hu me bahut hi kushnasib hu

Vinith : (he to had tears in his eyes )arey mere angel tum nahi me bahut hi kush nasib hu kyunki tumhare alava koi nahi hai is duniya me mujhe ithni pyar karnewali mera ma bap bi nahi hai aur mera koi bhai behen koi be nahi

(by seeing this frndship all had tears in there eyes )

Acp :vinith tum ye kya keh rehe ho, tumhara bap yahi pe hai aur tumhar bhaya behen bi yahi pe hai tum kaise keh sakthi hi ki tumhare liye duniya me koi be nahi hai (Vinith didnt say anything and jst huged his father like acp and started crying)

{Acp pated his back and removed his tears and said}

Acp :aur ek bath tum dhyan me rakho ki tum kabhi nahi sochni cahiye ki tumhare liye koi nahi hai kyunki hum sab hai tumhare liye samaja, ab rona band karo aur ek sweet se smile karo (Vinith rubed his tears and smiled and said)

Vinith :thank you sir

Salunke (to lighten the situation): arey boss tumhara aur tumhare bete ka bath hogaya toh hogaya toh chalo hum ek resturent me lunch karthe hai mujhe bahuth bukh kag raha hi

Acp :kya salunke har wakth kathe hi rehte ho

Salunke :me har wakth nahi katha hu me din me teen hi bhar katha hu aur harwaktha tumhara chote bheta hai na(pointing towards daya )khate rehthe hai

Acp :tum mera chote bete ke bare me kuch mat bolo samje ye dono(pointing towards duo ) mera sher hai (duo smiled at this and all others were enjoing there seniors cute fight )

(Abhi said to driver to stop near hotel and after sum minutes driver stoped near a hotel and all got down and went to the hotel)

(They took three rooms to get fresh as dey were in the bus frm morning and went to the respective rooms all boys in one room and girls in onther room and acp and salunkhe in other room )

In girls room

Tarika :aj toh bahut hi maza aya na

Kajal :ha ye bath tho ye

Shreya :ha dr. Tarika maza kyu nahi athi hai abhijeeth sir ne kithna accha ghana gha liya app ke liye toh maza ana hi hoga na

Tarika :pehel bath ye hai ki mey dr tarika nahi sirf tarika samje mujhe sirf tarika bulaw samje aur dusre bath ye hai ki sirf abhi nayi hum tum sab bhi ghana gaye the aur ha shreya tum bathaw tum wo song kisko dedicate kiya bolo

Shreya : wo wo me badh me bathathi hu

Tasha :nahi nahi shreya tum ab bolo na yr kyu hum sab ko iyhna tension kyu dethi hu bathwo na humare jijaji ka nam

(Shreya went to tel sumthing but tarika phone ringed and by seeing the caller id a smile crept on tarika's face and she recived the call )

On call

Tarika :hello abhi

Abhi :hello tarikaji  
Tarika :bolo kya bath hai abhijeeth kyu phone kiya kya pareshane ka bath hai kya ?

Abhi :arey tarikaji aise koi bath nahi mene ye kehene ke liye phone kiya ki adha ghanta me app sab log dinning area me ajaiye lunch karne ke liye

Tarika :teek hai abhijeeth hum athe hai bye

Abhi :bye tarikaji (And they hung up)

Kajal :kya bath hai tarika abhijeeth sir ne kyu phone kiya tha

Tasha :arey shreya tum kaise sawal pucthe ho abhijeeth sir ko tarika ke sath bina bath karke ke nahi reh sakthe kyu tarika

Tarika :nahi nahi wo tho bus ye bathane ke liye call kiya tha ki adhe ghante me hum sab tayar hokar dinning area me jaana hai lunch karne ke liye

Shreya :accha chalo sab ready hothe hai

(And after sum time all went to hotels dinning area had there lunch and went back to the bus and seated as they sat before )

Thank u and big hug to all guys who all rewied me and plz rewiew this chap il update nxt chap if i gt molre than 20 rewies and if u wnt nxt chap soon then rewiew fast till den bye tc dr


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys im bck with a new update i hope u all enjoy it

Aur ha badha sa sorry my frnds may tho thoda busy the isliye update nahi karpayi khan pakad ke maafi mang rahi hu ab se jaldi jaldi update karthi hu and sry if there is any grammatical mistakes and dnt no is dis chap is upto the mark plzzzzz frnds and rewiew it silent viewers plz review me my frnds ur reviews is d oly encourangement to write the story ab mera bakwas bandh karthi hu plz read it and review it my frnds

(After entering the bus they sat and after sum time all slept of as dey were tired but our acp sir and salunkhe were talking and suddenly acp looked at his left side and smile crept on his face seeing this salunke asked)

Salunke :kya huwa boss kyu aise has rahi ho

Acp :arey salunke waha dekho mera bade beta aur tumhare bade bethi kaise so rahi kithne pyare lagthe hai ye dono

Salunke :ha boss ye bath toh hai ye dono tho humara cid ke love birds hai na

Acp :ha ye bath toh hai salunke

(after sum chit chat dey to slept of )

(after sum time all got one by one but abhirika wer stil sleeping peacfully tarika was sleeping on abhi's shoulder and abhi's head was on tarika's head and they were holding each other hand all saw this and a sweet smile cme on there face)

(Daya went forwd and shooked abhijeeth little bit by this.. abhirika got up and were embarassed that all were staring on them as dey had slept together holding each others hand)

By seeing this ...abhirika thot of diverting their mind...so she gave an idea of playing a game lik nakalchi bandar. So abhi stood up and told that

Abhi: are tum log aise udaas kyun baithe ho...chalo ek game khelte hai..

Vivek:kaunsa game sir`?

Tarika:nakalchi bandar..kaisa hoga?

Tasha:yeh kya hota hai tarika...aisa konsa game hai?

Daya:yah aisa game hai jisme ek admi doosre admi ki imitation karta hai...aur isme bahoot maza ayega..

Acp:theek hai ab start karo..

Nikil: sir kya mai shuru kar sakta hu?

Salunke: are chalo bai isme poochne ki kya baath hai...ajaw...

Sachin: acha...ruko ruko..phehle ye batho ki tum kiski nakal kar rahe ho?

Abhi:yeh to daya sir ki nakal karega...aur kiska...kyun bhai?

Nikhil:ji ha sir...mai daya sir ki nakal karne mai bahoot accha lagtha hai ...

Salunke: acha...ab bahoth maza ayega...chalo bhai shuru karo

Nikhil:**jab daya ka haath padta hai**.

**Toh daanto se piano bajne lagta hai..kya bajne lagtha hai... piano**

(he said this sentence by acting ulitimately like daya...)

Freddy:wah nikil tum ne toh kamaal kar diya...bilkul daya sir ki tarah bol diya...

(daya patted nikil's shoulder with a sense of appreciation and happiness)

Daya :ab humara rajath acting karega... kyu rajath ?

Rajath :sir may ?

Abhi :ha tum aur koun...

Rajath:teek hai sir may toh bus app ki tarah nakal kar saktha hu ...kya may karsaktha hu app ki tarah

Abhi:ha chalo karo meri tarah

Rajath : accha sir teek hai

(and he thought fr sum time and went near purvi and sat on his knees and took purvis hand in his hand all were shocked bt he said )

Rajath :**tarikaji i love you app mere adhura jindagi me akhar usko pura karogi mujse shadi karogi ?**

Purvi :**ha abhi may tumhare zindagi puri karungi aur tumhare sath shadi karungi (she was just telling all ths by her head down and littele blushing)**

(And rajath stood up all claped and abhirika were jst staring at both of them as they had exactly acted as them )

Daya :wah bhai tum tho mera boss ki tarah hi acting kar diya wah aur purvi tum bhi cum nahi hai bilkul tarika ki nakal kar diya

Rajvi :than k you sir

Vivek :freddy sir ab tho apka bari hai

Freddy :may ?may kiski nakal kar sakthi hu ?

Daya :arey freddy tum uss din purvi ke birthday party may acp sir ki nakal ki thi na ab tho uska hi nakal karo yr

Salunke :kya freddy tum tum acp ki nakal ki thi ha

Freddy :sir wo wo may

Acp :freddy kya wo wo

Freddy :sir wo may tho bus mazak kar raha tha sorry sir

Acp :par freddy tumhe tho saza miltha hai

Freddy :sir saza kya saza sir

Acp :ab tum firse aise hi nakal karna chahiye

Freddy :sir wo wo may

Acp :ab kuch math bol aur shureu kar it's an order

Freddy :teek hai sir (and he started to act)

Freddy :**kuch tho gadbad hai daya kuch na kuch tho gadbad jarrur hai us pakkya ka pura kundli nikalo** (he said all this by doing actions as our acp sir will do while saying this type of dialouge)

(all claped and acp sir was suprised to see as he did as our acp sir do he pathed his shoulder in appreciation )

Abhi :wow freddy tum thho kamal li actor hai yr bahut hi accha acting kiya

Freddy :thank you sir

Daya :ha boss ye bath tho ye ab bache hai humare lovely couples sajal and vivesha aur pankaj chalo shuru karo

(by hearing there names together they four blushed and all gigled )

Vivek :sir phele tho pankaj kartha hai bad mai hum charo ek sath karthe hai

Salunke :teek hai chalo pankaj shuru karo

Pankaj :ha sir may tho kub say intezar kar raha tha freddy sir ki tarah acting karne ke liye

Abhi :arey chalo bhai start karo

Pankaj :**sir mujhe kuch samaj me nahi araha hai ki ye pakkya ke sath ye case kaise judhi hui hai aur us aurath ko kisne mara hai arey sir ye sab sawal mera dimaak karahi hai sir** (he said this words as our freddy sir say while he is in confusion ,sorry i cnt explain the acting plz coporate with me )

(and stoped all clapped and freddy praised him )

Salunke :ab tho bache hai ye dono couple chalo shuru karo

Sajal and vivesha :yes sir

Sachin : arey daya may kuch der ke liye bahar ja rahi hu bus ek ghante me wapas ajungi aur agar acp sir ne puchliya tho batha do ki may mere kabri se milne ja rahi hu

Vivek :teek hai boss jaw apne tarikaji ke pass aur ha koyi jaldi nahi hai aram se bathe karke ana mere bhabhi se (and gave a miscivious smile)

Sachin : (was shocked):tumhe kaise patha chala ki may tarikaji se milne ja raha hu

Vivek :arey mai tumhare sath satrah sall se hu aur tum tho mera bhaiya hai na tho patha chale jatha hai jaw jaw agar acp sir agaya tho mushkil hoga

Sachin :teek hai me chalthi hu tumhara aur mera behn ka bhi khayal rako teek hai bye

Vivek tumhari behen?

Sachin :ha tumhri shreya ka yar

Vivek :abhi aisa koi bath nahi hai yr

Sachin :teek hai ab may chalthi hu bye

Vivek :bye ha aur tum be tumhara aur honewala mere bhabi ka khayal rako

(while evry time wen tarika was hearing bhabi she was blushing )

(And dey stoped fr a while and our girls started acting as shreya and tarika )

(Kajal as tarika and tasha as shreya )

(They acted as dey were talking in phone)

On call

Kajal :hello shreya

Tasha :hello tarika

Kajal :kya me tumse ek bath puchu

Tasha :isme puchne ko kya bath hai pucho

Kajal :kya me tumhare car le saktha hu wo kya hai ki mera aur abhijeeth ki car service ke liye gaye hai na aur hum socha hai ki ajj lunch pe jana tho tumhara car keys bhi mera pass hi hai

Tasha :tho ye bath hai mera pyare di ne mera jijju ke sath lunch pe ja rahi hey ha

Kajal :shreya tum kabhi nahi sudaroge

Tasha :chal teek hai may apka tang nahi kincthi hu aur app tho mera car le sakthi hu kyunki wo tho apka hak hai na ki chote behen ke car ko bina puche lekar ja sakthi hu agali bar aise math kariye

Kajal :accha baba sry k bye aur ha tumhare aur mera devarji ko khayal rakho

Tasha :devarji koun hai di

Kajal :arey mera devarji matlab tumhare pyare daya sir

Tasha :arey di app bhi na chaliye may phone rakthi hu mujhe daya sir bula rahi hai bye

Kajal :ha ha chalo tumhare daya sir bula rahi hai jaldi jaw warna wo naraz honga bye

Tasha :di (she was abt to say sumthing bt the call was ended she thought to herself)

Tasha : (pov) ye di bhi na kuch bhi bol dethe hai

(theyb four finished there acting after dt our duo mouths were open and shreya and tarika were badly blushing and acp sir and salunke sir were looking each other with confusion as dey didnt knew abt dareya leavng these 6 all others clapped wic made our duo cme out of the world )

Rajath :wow app charo tho kamal ki actors hai yr bahut acchi acting kiya

Sajal and vivesha :thank you sir

(all praised fr such a beautiful acting but our dareya and abhirika were blushing and there cheeks had turned frm white to red all saw dis and giggled acp sir and salunkhe sir were still confused bt they didnt say anythng)

At last i end this chaptr here and thannks to all who are supporting me

.1,d.s fan,daya's girl,meenu,dareya rocks,adithi,sneha,duoangel95,ayeRaD,dareya789,rithesh7,rukmani,princess angelina srija,zoomra,anupama mishra,katiiy,cidfreak. Thanks my dear frnds or reviewng me and encouraging me a big hug to all of u

Kashyaprfg :sorry fr d late update as i was little busy and ha i promise frm nw on il soon update my chaps and thanks fr rewivewing me

And all guest who had rewived me thanks a lot and pls mention ur names

Bye tc frnds


	6. Chapter 6

Hi friends thanks fr ur precious rewieves and realy its very encouraging for me to continue the story here we go with the next chap and sry fr late update

(They finished the game nd had sum chit chat they stoped near daba and had there dinner and were about to get into the bus bt daya noticed shreya watchng sumthng and he went near her and called her)

Daya :shreya (but no response)

Daya (bit loud):shreya

(By this she cme out of her trance and looked at daya)

Shreya :sir ap ap ne kuch ...kaha

Daya:tum yaha kyu kadi ho kya huwa

Shreya :kuch nahi sir bus aise he

Daya :chalo teek hai sub humara intezar kar raha hai

Shreya :ha sir chaliye

(they both enterd the bus and were shockd to see all were in deep sleep and saw only two seats were empty all were filled as all hd exchanged there places and they moved to the seats which were empty and sat together first shreya hesitated and was uncomfertable by seeing here uncomfertabalness daya asked)

Daya :kya huwa shreya tumko uncomfertabl ho rahi hai kya ?

Shreya :sir wo mene pehli bar mera senior ke sath baithi hu na tho

Daya :daro math shreya yaha pe koi senior junior relations nahi hai hum sab ek family hai

Shreya :sir phir bhi

Daya :chalo ab ajj se tum mera junior nahi balki mera ?

Shreya :kya sir mera ?

Daya :kya tum mera friend ban sakthi hu

Shreya :friend ?

Daya :ha shreya friend. kyu ?me accha insan nahi hu ?

Shreya :arey sir app tho bahut hi accha insan hai. ya sir may app ka friend banthi hu

Daya :thank u shreya ab tho hum friends ban gaye na tho tum ko uncomfertable feel karneke liye zarurat nahi hai na

Shreya :ha sir ab tho mera friend ke sath baithi hu na

Daya :**that's my shreya **

(by hearing this shreya blushed like dis they had sum chit chat and shreya slept first she strugled a bit then she slept on daya's shoulder peacfully by seeing sleeping daya smiled and he to slept of )

(after sum time daya woke up and saw shreya shivering as it was realy cold outside he took of his coat and wraped around her as there luggages were kept in luggage box and he to slept of )

(In the morning shreya got up first and was shocked that she was sleeping on daya's shoulder she got up slowly and saw she was covered with daya's coat she saw that and smiled by this time daya also woke up and saw shreya smiling so he askd )

Daya :shreya kya huwa kyu has rahi hu

Shreya :kuch nahi sir bus aise hi

Daya :teek hai

Shreya :thank u sir

Daya :thank u kiske liye ?

Shreya :sir wo app ka coat mujhe dhene ke liye (and she returned his coat)

Daya :isme thanks bolne ka kya hai ye tho mera farz tha ...

Shreya :farz ?

Daya :ha may tho tumhara dost hu dost banane ke bad mera farz tho nibhanahi padega na

Shreya :sir ajj may bahut bahut kush hu sir ki mujhe vinu ki tarah aur ek frnd mila hai mujhe care karnekeliye thnk u sir

Daya :huf shreya may tumpar naraz hu may tumse bath nahi karunga

Shreya :kyu sir kya huwa ?

Daya :kya, kya huwa koi frnd ko thanks boltha hai kya?

Shreya :ho sorry sir

Daya :accha suno ab ajj se no sorry no thanks teek hai

Shreya :accha baba teeek hai

Daya :that's my princess

Shreya :princess ?

Daya :kyu tumhe accha nahi laga ?

Shreya :nahi

Daya : (making a sad face )nahi ?

Shreya :naahi mujhe bahut bahut hi accha laga

Daya :sachi

Shreya :muchi

(and they both shared a laughter)

(after that all got up one by one and all wished good morning to each other and after an hour they reached the guest house as acp sir hd already knew the adresss and it was located on the mountain hill)

(It was a beautifull secen all got down frm the bus and were mesmerized by the beauty )

Salunke :manan padega boss ye tho bahut hi sunder jaghe hai

Acp :ha salunke ye tho hai

Abhijeeth :ha sir bahut hi kubsurath hai ... hai na tarikaji ?

Tarika :ha abhijeeth

(Salunke and acp looked at each other by giving a look "lo bhai ye phir say shuru hogaye ")

Daya :arey boss ab tum dono ko bath katham hogaya tho ander chala mujhe bahut bhook lagi hai

Abhijeeth :arey kya yr her wakth kathe hi rehte ho accha chalo chalte hai

(and all went near the door and saw a note acp sir took the note )

Note

Sry pradyuman, me swizerland ja rahi hu conference attend karne ke liye isliye a nahi pa rahi hu ,aur ghar ke chabi tho garden ke pass chota sa box hey isme rakhi hu aur sara saman ghar ke ander hai tumhara khayal rakho aur have a plesent time with ur family

Urs prassan

(Acp read this and told nikil to bring the keys ,nik brought the keys and all enterd inside and all were astonished to see Such a cleaned and beautiful house )

Acp :chalo sab jaghe fresh hoke awo tab tak me kuch khane ke liye order kar detha hu

Tarika :iski zarurath nahi hai sir hum sab hai na hum kardete hai, kyu girls ?

All girls :yes

Acp :arey tum log bhi humara sath travel kareke tak gyae honge hai na, tho thoda sa rest karo

Shreya :nahi sir hum karenge app sab jakar fresh hojayiye

Acp :teek hai app sab bhi fresh hojaw

(by saying this all went towards there room {acp sir and salunkhe sir in one room ;duo rajath sachin and freedy in second ,nikil ,vinith,pankaj ,vivek in third room and our girls in last room} )

(After sum time girls cme down and started to prepare coffee and sandwich )

(Then all were seated in lawn and hd there sandwich with coffee with sum chitchat and all went to there rooms to take bath and girls were in kitchen)

(While preparing break fast tarika saw shreya smiling ,she went near her and asked)

Tarika :kya bath hai shreya tum bahuth kush ho

Shreya :aise koi bath nahi hai di bus aise hi

(Purvi who was listning this cme near them and said)

Purvi :arey tarika laktha hai shreya humare jijaji ke bare me soch rahe hai .hai na shreya

Shreya : nahi purvi aise kuch nahi hai

Kajal :arey bathwo yr kya bath hai

Shreya :wo wo

(daya who was listning frm outside the kitchen was smiling and he thought of saving shreya so he shouted frm outside the kitchen)

Daya :tarika nashtha tayar hogayi ya nahi yr mujhe bahut bhook lagi hai

Tarika :ha daya bus das minute may tayar hogi

Daya :teek hai

Tarika :arey tasha tum kajal aur purvi jawo aur nahalo tab tak may aur shreya yaha pe sambhal logi

Purvi : teek hai tarika (and they leave frm kitchen)

Tarika :ab bathaw shreya kya bath hai kyu has rahi hi thi tum

Shreya :di wo wo

Tarika :kya wo wo bathwona

Shreya :accha di me bathathi hu par pehele app mujhe promise kijiye ki app ye bath kisiko bhi nahi kehenge

Tarika :accha chal may kisiko bhi nahi bhathaunga ab bhola

Shreya :wo di mujhe ek dosth mile hai

Tarika :koun ?

Shreya :daya sir

Tarika :wo tho ye bath hai isliye mere pyare behen subha se ithna kush hai

Shreya :arey di app be na chaliye nastha tayar karthe hai daya sir ko bhook lagi hai

Tarika :ha ha chalo app ki daya sir ke liye nashtha tayar karehe hai (and gave a mischivious smile)(and they started preparing the break fast )

(after sum time purvi ,tasha ,kajal cme down and started doing pending chores and shreya and tarika went to take bath ,after that all were seated on dinning tabel and tarika and shreya cme down shreya was wearing navi blue top with patyala pant and tarika was wearing a long black skirt wth a white top and were looking gorgious our duo were staring at them so sachin saw this and coughed )

Sachin :ahem ahem

(by this our duo cme out of der trance)

(And our girls started to serve them )

Abhi :arey app sab bhi bhaytiye app log kyu kadhe ho

Tarika :arey abhijeth hum badh me kathe hai ap sab khatam kariye

Daya :aise kaise ho saktha hai chaliye bhaitye

Salunke :arey tarika baitho tumhare bina humara abhijeth sab kho nastha karneka mood hi nahi atha

Rajath :ha ha bhaito tarika aur tum sab bhi

(by this all sat tarika near abhi ,kajal near sachin ,tasha near vivek ,and oly two seats were left one near rajath and another near daya ,purvi wnt and sat near rajath and shreya had no option so she went and sat near daya )

(While eating daya started couhging badly shreya got scared and gave hm water and then aftr he bcme normal shreya askd )

Shreya :sir app teek hai na ,kuch nahi huwa hai na ?

(all were shockd accept abhirika on such reaction of hers)

Daya :arey shanth ho jaw shreya mujhe kuch nahi huwa hai bus wo paneer muh me atak gayi bus

Abhi (just smiled and said ):arey daya tum dekher nahi ka sakthe hey kya dekh bichari shreya kaise dar gayi thi

Daya :arey abhi tu bhi na

(shreya was embressed as she hd acted like dt in frnt of all)

(and after sum chit chat they finished there brkfast)

(As they were all tired by travelling they thought of taking rest today and visiting places frm tmrw so dey went to der respective rooms )

So guys at last i completed this chap i dnt knw hw is it plz bear wth me frnds plz rewiew it ur reviews are encouragement to me and thanks to

Shwetha:thnk u so much

Sneha:thnk u dr

Sukhmani kaur:thnk u

Rukmani:thnk u so much

Navkiran kaur:thank u

Duo angel95:thnks a lot frnd

Dareya789:thnk u so much

Dareya:thnks a lot

Guest:thnks a lot plz write ur name

Adk:thnk u so much

:thnk u so much

Anupam mishra :thanks a lot my frnd

Zoomra:thnk u dear

Anmoldance :thnk u vry much

Daya's girl:thanks a lot dear

Dareya reunited:thank u dear

Rithesh7:thank u so much

Princess angelina srija:thanks a lot dear

kashyaprfg :thank u dear

and plz review to this chap to plzzzzzzzzz and tc frndz


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys thnk u vry much fr the reviews and a big soory fr d late update as my oly bst frnd hd met with an accident i was realy vry much disturbd so i coudnt update u cn gv watever punishment u wish im realy vry vry sry plz frgv me and nw lets move on wth the chap

(All went to there respective rooms, in duo's room)

(abhi was reading book ,freddy and rajath were hvng sum chit chat and sachin was busy wth his mobile daya was watchng all this and he was realy gettng irritated he snatched the book frm abhi's hand )

Daya :kya yr hum vaccations may aye hai koi mission pe nahi tum yaha akar bhi crime stories pad rahe ho

Abhi :arey daya may pad rahe ho tujhe kya problem hai waha aur bhi novels hai jaw tum bhi ek novel leke awo aur pad mujhe kyu disturb kar rahe ho

Daya :mujhe koyi novel vovel nahi padna hai hum sab milke kuch karthe hai yr mujhe bahut bore ho raha hai

Abhi :arey daya jaw jake so jaw mujhe disturb math karo yr who story bahut he intersting hai

Daya :mujhe nind nahi araha hai yr plz chalo boss kuch kartha hai

Abhi :(in low tone)ha ha neend kaise atha hai tab saheb raath bar shreya ke sar per sar rakek sukhun se so rahe the

Daya : (shocked ):tumhe kaise patha chala ?

Abhi :may tumhara bhai hu samje buddhu bacche

Daya :may tumhe buddu jaise diktha hu jaw me tumse bath nahi karungi

Abhi :arey mera baccha naraz hogaya mujh per, chalo ab bathv kya karna hai

Daya :kuch nahi ye lo tumhara book aur pado may tumse bath nahi karungi

Abhi :daya sry yr yaha dekho may khan pakdke sorry mangraha hu plz mujhe maf kardo yr (and makes a puppy face)

Daya :may tho buddu bache hu mujhe maaf karna nahi atha hai

Abhi :plzz yr tum mera sweet bahyi hai may tumhare liye jaan bhi

(bt was cuttd by daya )

Daya :tum tho pagal ho abhi itnisi bath ke liye jaan dene ke bath, tab tak may hu aisa kuch nahi hone dunga samje aur tho aur hum dono ek sath hi jaan dega

Abhi :ha baba teek hai (and they both huged each other )

(freedy ,rajath ,and sachin who were seeing this felt proud to be the collegues of those bst frnds and had happy tears )

Rajath :(to ligten the situation ):sir kyu hum sab milke lunch banathe hai iss se girls ko bhi thoda rest milega sath may hum bhi enjoy kar sakthe hai

Abhi :arey wah kya idea diya rajath tum ne chalo, sachin bakhi sub ko bulaw acp sir salunkhe sir aur girls ko chodke teek hai

Sachin :yes sir

(and he moved towards vivek's room and called everybody to there room )

Daya :sub agaye chalo pehel plan karthe hai kya kya banana hai

(And they made a list wat all to prepare and went to kitchen )

(after sum time in girls room )

Shreya :di apne ye chikne ki awaz suni

Tarika :ha per ye awaz

Shreya :di ye tho daya sir ki awaz hey chalo di dekthe hai kya hogaya hai daya sir ko

Purvi :accha chalo sab chalte hai

(and all girls came down and the scene made them to burst into laughter boys saw them and they to burst into laughter except one that is our beloved daya sir as he was angry and after sum minutes tarika controlled herself and askd )

Tarika :daya ye kya hai tumhara naya avathar

Abhi:wo kya hai na tarikaji bhai sab ne upper se atta utathe wakth stool se slip hogaya aur sara atta uska upper gir ghaya

Shreya :kya daya sir ne upper se ghir gaya (and looking towards daya ) sir apko chot lagayi hai kya

Daya :arey nahi shreya mujhe kuch nahi huwa hai tum kyu itna pareshan horahi hu

Shreya :kuch nahi sir bus aise hi puch rahi hu

Tarika :arey ye sab chodo aur ye bathavapp sab log yaha per kya kar raha hai

Abhi :wo kya hai na tarikaji hum sab ko bore horahi thi tho socha ki app sab ke liye khan bana rahe the

Purvi:abhijeet sir app ne hum sab ke liye khana bana rahe the ya sirf apne tarikaji ke liye bana rahe the

Shreya :ha sir bathayiye hum sab ke liye ya sirf di ke liye

Abhi :arey wo wo

Tarika :arey app dono tho bohut shaithan hogayi hai

Shreya :akhir behen kiski(wink)

Tarika :arey rukho ajj tumhe nahi chodungi

(and they began to run like kids all around the home by seeing this all smiled after sum time they stoped and were smiling looking at each other and huged each other)

Kajal :hum may be ek hug bantha hai

Tarika :arey kya ye puchne wali bath hai

(and all huged each other )

(Acp sir and salunkhe sir who were watching had happy tears)

Salunkhe :boss ye sab kaise ho saktha hai

Acp :kya salunke

Salunke :boss ye sab log tho alag alag jaghon se ayya hai aur bus do teen sal se ye sab milke kam kar raha hai per inhe dek kar kisiko nahi lagtha hai ki ye bus do teen saal ka ristha hai ye tho kayi salon ka ristha jaise dektha hai dekho kaise ye sab bhayi behen jaise ek family jaise rehet hai koi sage bahyi aur behen ajj kal ke din me aise nahi rehet per ye sab

Acp :dekhe salunke ye jo relation hai na ye tho khoon ke relation se bad ker hai kyunki ye jo ristha bana huwa hai na ye sab dil se jude hue ristha hai aur ye risthon ko khoon ke risthe se zyada takath hotha hai isliye ye sab har musibath ko milke samana karthe hai aur un sab ko dur kardethe hai

Salunke :ha boss tum tho teek keh raha hai aur mujhe tho bahut garv hai ki mera panch bethiya hai aur wo sab bahut hi acche hai

Acp :ha ye bath tho hai per may tumse zyada garv hai

Salunke :wo kyu ?

Acp :kyunki mera tho naw betha hai aur wo sab bahuth hi talented strong aur samajder hai

Salunke :ha ha sab accha hai per wo abhijeet wo har wakth mera lab me ake mera beti se flirt karthe rehte hai

Acp :dekh salunke tu mera bade bete ke bare me kuch math bolo wo tho tarika se flirt nahi pyar kartha hai

Salunke :wo pyar tho kartha hai per wo sab ke samne official kyu nahi propose kartha shadi ke liye

Acp :wo isliye kyunki abhijeet aur daya ne ek sath shadi karneka wada kiya hai isliye

Salunke :aur tumse ek bath puchu pradyuman

Acp :tum mujse bath karnekeliye permission lene kabse shuru kardiya puchu

Salunke :tumhe nahi lagtha ki daya aur shreya be ek dusrese se pyar kartha hai

Acp :ha salunke may be notice ki hai tumhe dekho jab shreya ne ahemadabad(ahemadabad me daya farar) me musibath may thi tho daya ne hume kuch nahi bathaya aur chala gaya aur kithna pareshan tha wo

Salunke :ha boss ye tho hai aur shreya tab daya kidnap huwa tha aur usko goli lagi thi ye sunkar shreya tho puri tarah se tut gayi thi (giraftar series)

Acp :ha aur mujhe lagtha hai un dono ko abhi tak pyar ka ehsas nahi huwa hai

Salunke :arey hum hai na undono ko ehsas dilane ke liye

Acp :ha ye bath tho hai per un dono ko kuch wakth dete hai

Salunke accha teek hai ander chalthe hai

(and both went to there room)

Shreya :daya sir pehel app jake fresh hojayiye

Abhi :arey ha daya jake fresh hojaw bechare shreya ko tumhara ye bhoot ka avatar nahi dekh pa rahi hai kyu shreya ?

Shreya :arey nahi sir aise koi bath nahi hai bus aise he

Daya :accha may chaltha hu

(and he went to get freshed up)

Tarika :(looking towards boys ):chaliye app sab hatiye yaha se kya hal banrakha hai kitchen ka

Abhi :arye chodiye tarikaji hum sab hai na hum sab karlethe hai aur app sab log aram kariye

Tarika :ha ha tum sab log kardogi wo tho dikhi raha hai (showing towards the dirty kitchen)

Rajath :tarika chodo yr hum clean karthe hai

Tarika :nahi rajath app sab log jaw yaha se

Abhi :plz tarikaji

Purvi :accha bhaya ek kam karthe hai hum sab milke khana banathe hai

Kajal :ha ye teek rahegi

Abhi :accha chalo shuru karthe hai

(And all started to do the work while shreya was cleaning the atta which was on floor tarika was helping abhijeet in grinding the masalas ,kajal and sachin were cutting vegetables and vivesha were cutting fruits for salad ,rajath and purvi were seeting the dining table and pankaj ,nikhil,freddy and vineeth were arranging dvd and some casets as they had decided to watch sum movie after the lunch in meantime daya cme down and saw all were chating and doing there respective works but he saw shreya alone cleaning so he went near here and he also started cleaning shreya saw him and said )

Shreya :arey rehene dijiye sir may karlungi

Daya :shreya may bhi tumhara help karungi mujhe be aur koyi kam nahi hai tho help karungi

Shreya :teek hai sir

(and both started to clean)

(while cleaning there hands touched and they saw each other and there was a cute eye lock abhirika saw this and gave a mischvious smile to each other and intentionally abhi coughed)

Abhi :ahem ahem

(By this they both cme out of there trance and they were embressed)

Abhi :kya kar rahe ho daya

Daya :wo main shreya ko help kar rahi thi

Tarika :accha wo tho dik hi raha hai

Shreya :arey di chodiye na kam katham karthe hai

Daya :ha chalo bhay shreya teek keh raha hai aur tho aur mujhe bahut bhook lag raha hai chalo jaldi khana banthe hai yr

Abhi :ha daya shreya ka her bath tumhe teek he lagega

Daya :abhi

(tarika and shreya gigled and abhijeet smiled and went bck to there wrk and all others jst smiled looking at there seniors acting like kids)

(After sum time lunch was ready and they all sat on dinning table including acp sir and salunke sir )

Acp :arey kya bath hai ithne accha khana koun banaya hai

Freddy :sir hum sab milke banaya hai

Salunke :ho accha isliye ajj khana itna accha hai

Acp :arey nahi tho kya salunke humara bacchone milke pyar se banaya hai na

Salunke :ha boss ye bath tho hai

Acp :aur ye bathav ye gajar ka halva aur bhindi ki sabji kisne banayi hai

Daya :ye tho tarika ne banayi hai

Sachin :kyu sir ?

Acp :kuch nahi bahut he tasty hai tho isliye puch rahi hu

Tarika :thank u sir

Rajath :(looking towards abhijith) :ha sir wo tho hai kyunki tarika ne ye dono kisikeliye bahut pyar se banaya hai

All :woo

Abhirika blushed

Tarika :nahi sir aise koi bath nahi may tho sab ke liye banyi thi

Daya :accha

Tarika :ha

Daya :may tho socha tha ki tum aumhara abhi ke liye banayi hu

Abhi :daya

Shreya :arey chodiye sir khana kahthe hai

(and they finished there lunch and all were seated in leaving room and girls were cumpltng the kitchen chores after sum time they came with icecreams they handed over to all and setteled them selves and started chating about different matters after sumtime acp sir and salunke sir went to there room and they cntnud there talk and as it was snacks time girls went to kitchen to prepare sum snacks to all )

In kitchen

Purvi :tarika

Tairka :ha purvi

Purvi :wo ek bath puchu

Tarika :ha pucho

Purvi : tum charo mera matlab ki tum shreya abhijeeth sir aur daya sir khana banthe wakth kya bath kar rahe the wo sunkar shreya ki chera lal hogayi thi aur ha wo subha se bahut hi kush hai kya bath hai

Tarika :wo kya hai na purvi

(but was cutted by shreya )

Shreya :kuch nahi bas aise hi

Purvi:tum chup raho shreya may purvi se bath kar rahi hu tum se nahi aur tarika tum bathav

Kajal :ha bathav tarika may be notice ki thi

Tarika :wo shreya ko ek naya dost mili hai isliye madam bahut kush hai

Tasha :koun ?

Tarika :wo

Shreya :koi nahi hai di bas mazak kar rahi hai

Kajal :shreya chup bathav tarika

Tarika :daya

Trio(kajal ,tasha,purvi):wo (after realizing wat tarika said )kya ?kaise ?kab?

(shreya was bending her head down and smiling )

Tarika :wo bus me (and told the whole bus inccident and lunch time inccident)

Purvi :tho ye bath hai isliye madam subah se itna kush thi

Shreya :ha (she was blushing)

(after sum chit chat they finished the preparing snacks and tea and went to the garden )

Tarika :ye lo garma garam pakode aur chay

Daya :sirf chay?

Purvi :ha sir kyu

Daya :mujhe nahi chahiye

Tasha :kyu sir kya huwa

Daya :mujhe adhrak ki chay chahiye

Sachin :adhrak ki chay hi kyu sir

Abhi :wo kya hai na sachin mera chote bacche ko kisike hath ka adrak ka chay bahut pasand agayi hai

Sachin :kisiki hath ka sir

Abhi :tumhare pyari gudia

Sachin :kya? gudia matlab shreya

Tarika :ha

Rajath :per tarika shreya kab banayi thi adharak ki chay

Tarika :wo kya hai na rajth hum packing karne ke liye gaye the na abhi ke ghar tab shreya ne hum teenon ko adhrak ki chay aur pakoda banake diye the

Sachin :tho daya sir ki mera pyari behen ka hath ka chay bahut pasand agayi hai

Abhi :nahi tho kya us din shreya ne itne pyar se apne daya sir ke liye banyi thi tho mera bhay fida hogaya hai

Sachin :ho kya bath hai gudia

Shreya :nahi bhaiya aise koi bath nahi may sab ke liye banayi thi accha may chay banake lathi hu

Abhi :accha chalo warna mera bhay gusse hojayenge

Daya:abhi (and gave badh may dektha hu look)

(and shreya went)

(after a while daya started to cough badly )

Abhi :kya huwa daya tum thik tho ho na

Daya :ha

Purvi:sir ek minute pani leke athi hu

Daya:nahi purvi rehne do may hi pickhe athi hu

(and he went to kitchen)

(and kitchen shreya was busy in preparing adhrak ki chay for her beloved daya sir, and by hearing sudden coughing sound she got littel hurt as she was holding the vessele in her hand in order to pour to the mug and by suuden sound it fell on her hand but she didnt care and turned towards the voice and saw daya coughing badly she took a glass of water and ran towards him he took and dranked it and noticed the buury on her hand )

Shreya:sir app teek hai na

Daya :ha may thik hu tum yaha pe baitho may ek minute athi hu

(and went frm there )

(shreya was confused but waited for daya to cum,after few minutes he cme)

Daya :shreya tumhare hath do

Shreya:kyu sir ?

Daya :(in anger tone)may ne kaha hath do

Shreya silently forwarded her hand

Daya took her hand cleaned the burry and applied medicine on it and said

Daya:kya shreya tumhara khayal nahi rak sakthi hu ha

Shreya :sir wo

Daya :kya wo ha aghe se aisa math kar aur agar tumhe kuch hojatha tho mera kya hoga

Shreya :sorry sir (she cn see pure love and concern )

Daya :accha teek hai chalo chalte hai waha sab humara intezar karthe honge

Shreya :teek hai sir may mug lekar athi hu

Daya :nahi tum yahi ruko may lekhe athi hu

(and went to kitchen and brought the mug and both went to the garden all had chit chat after sum time all cme to leaving room and watched movie and had dinner )

(after dinner )

Vinneth :sir chaliye na sir walk pe chalthe hai

Purvi :kithna boring idea yr kuch naya socho bewkoof

Vinith :kya kaha tumne mujhew bewkkof ha

Purvi :ha bewkoof ko bewkoof hi kehthe hai

Vinith :purvi ki bacche ruko

(and they started to run like kids )

Rajath :ye dono bi na bilkul bacchon jaise jaghdatha hai

Sachin :sir wo dono tho baccho he hai

Abhi :arey ye sab chodo aur socho kya ka sakthe hai hum

(all started to thiink )

So guys end of this chap plz give me sum suggetions wat cn be added and gve me ideas plz and once again sry fr the late update

Thanks to

Noor,sneha,rj,dareya,navikiranko0r,dreamygirl, 789, ,raj,confidentgirl22,princess srija angelina,zoomra,daya's girl,ritesh,anupama mishra and guest thnk u a lot guys fr d encourajement nd big hugs to u all

And nxt update if i gt 25 reviews

Thank u bye tc


	8. authore' note

Hi guys i hv edited and added sum dareya movements in chap 2nd plz read and do review plz and gv me sum idea fr nxt chap and tel ur wishes il try my bst to fulfill ur wish tc do review

Ur frnd

Duo angel


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys im bck wth a new chap realy vry vry sry fr late update end of my bakhwas lets move on to the chaptr and meet u all at the end

All were thinking wt to play suddenly pankaj shouted

pankaj :mujhe ek achi si idea hai

purvi :nahi pankaj tum chup raho tum tho khachre may dubnewala ideas deti hu

pankaj :purvi plz ek bar suno tho sahi

Daya :accha bathav kya idea pankaj sirf ek chance ?

pankaj:sir kyu hum fire camp set karthe hai aur uske sath ek acchi romantic couple dance karthe hai

purvi :arey kya bath hai tumhare dimag may bhi kabi kabi acchi ideas athi hai

pankaj :thanks aur tumne kya kaha kabi kabhi ha

purvi :nahi tho kya hazaron may ek ya do acchi ideas hothi hai aur bakhi ke sari ideas kachre may dubhnewali jaise hothhi hai

pankaj :khachre may dubnewali jaise purvi ki bacchi ruko may tumhe abhi bathathi hu

(and they started to run behind each other all laughed by seeing their cute fight )

Rajath :ye dono tho bacchon ki tarah ladthe rehet hai huf

Vinith :sir bacchon ki tarah nahi ye dono tho bacch hi hai

Rajath :vo tho hai

Abhi :arey ye sab chodo chalo fire camp set karthe hai

Daya :ha chalo bhai abhijeeth ko mera babhi ke sath dance karne ka bahut man kar raha hai (abhi smiled and tarika blushed by hearing the world babhi)

Abhi :daya tu bhi na kuch be boldethe ho yr

Daya :arey chalo bhai shuru karthe hai

Abhi :ha ha chalo

(they started to arrange fire camp and music system and all)

(After arrangement all sat around the fire and started to chat and pull each other legs)

(the two oldies who were standing in balcony were hvng happy tears in there eyes)

Acp :dekha salunkhe kitne kush hai humara bacche

Salunkhe :ha boss ye tho hai aur agar abhijeeth,daya aur rajath ki shadi hogayi tho humara jaise kushnasib koi nahi hoga

Acp :ha salunkhe abhijeeth ne tho ladki dundliya hai per ye daya aur rajath tho abhi thak kisiko bhi nahi dundi hai

Salunkhe :boss rajath ka tho patha nahi per wo dekho tumhara chote beta ne dundliye hai tumhare hone wali bahu ko

(and pointed towards daya who was staring shreya without blinking his eyes )

Acp :arey mera beta ne mujhe acchi si bahu dundli hai

Salunkhe :ha bhai aur ye tho chupa rustham nikli

Acp :ha salunkhe accha chal so jathe hai

Salunkhe :teek hai boss chalo

(and they both went to sleep)

(near fire camp all were chatting suddenly freddy shouted)

Freddy :ye galth bath hai sir

Abhi :kya galath hai freddy

Freddy ;app ne kaha couple dance hogi per ab tho app sab b athon may dubhi huyi hai

Nikhil :ha sir hum sub kab se intezar kar rahe hai chaliye sir

Abhi :chalo bhai shuru kharthe hai and all couples(abhirika,dareya rajvi,sajal,vivesha) stood

(Vinith and nikhil went to start the song)

And the song started

Hum tere bin ab rehe nahi sakthe

Tere bina kya wa jhud mera

Hum tere bin ab rehe nahi sakthe

Tere bina kya wa jhud mila

Tujhse jhuda kar hojayenge

Khud se hi hojayenge juda

Kyunki tum hi ho tum hi ho zindagi ab tum hi ho

Chena bhi mera dard bhi mera ashiqui ab tum hi ho

Abhi was singing the song and was holding tarikas waist in one hand and other was on her hand and tarika was holding him by shoulder and other was on his hand(all other couples were in same position) and all were lost in each other eyes our dear rajvi fr d fist time lost in each other )

Tera mera rishtha hai kaise

Ek pal dur gavar nahi

Tere liye har roz hai jeethe

Tujko diya hai wakth sahi

Koyi lamha mera na ho tera bina

Har saas pe naam tera

Kyunki tum hi ho

Tum hi ho zindagi ab tum hi ho

Chayen abhi mera dard bhi mera ashiqi ab tum hi ho

(all others were enjoying the cute and romantic dance of our coupels but our couples were in der own dream land)

Tum hi ho

Tum hi ho

Tere liye he jiya may

Khud ko u dediya hay

Teri wafa ne mujuko sambhala

Sare hai moko dil se nikala

Tere sath may ya na seed jhuda

Tujh pake ya duur ana raha

Kyunki tum hi ho

Tum hi ho zindagi ab tum hi ho

Chayen abhi mera dard bhi mera ashiqi ab tum hi ho

(song was ended bt our couple were lost so aur dear freddy sir coughed fakely which made our couples come out of der dream land)

(girls were blushing and there cheeks were turned to red color so dey ran to der room bcoz of shinees and our boys also went to there room dey all slept hving smile on der faces)

Nxt day morning

(asusal abhi is trying to wake up daya )

Abhi :daya utho utho yr ya hum chale

Daya :mumbling:na nahi mumma mujhe chodkar kahi math jana

(abhi's eyes were filled he was really felling bad fr daya ,aftr waking up daya ,daya saw wet eyes of abhi so he askd )

Daya :kya huwa boss tumhare ankon may ansu kyu hai

Abhi : (teary)daya tum apne ma ko bahut miss karthi ho na ?

Daya : (shocked)abhi?

Abhi:tum ajj nind may tum yahi barbar rahi thi

Daya :nahi abhi may bilkul nahi miss karthi kyunki mera bhiya hai jo mujhe ma baap bhaya sab ka pyar de raha hai jo is duniya may sabse ahem aur pyar rishtha jo hai

(rajath ,sachin and freddy who were watchng had tears in there eyes and thought of leavng the brothers alone so went out of the room by telling they going to make plan fr outing)

(as soon as dey went daya huged abhi tightly and started to cry,abhi knew dt he was missing his mom and dad so he started cresing his haires which gve a great sooth to daya they remained in hug fr sumtime and den abhi left him wen he saw daya was better nw )

(daya to ligthen the movement)

Daya :chalo boss ye ansu puchlo aghar babhi dekhi liya tho mujhe dantdenge

Abhi :daya tu bhi na kuch bhi boldetha hai yr chalo shreya tumhara intezer karthi hongi tayar ho jaw

Daya :abhi ...

Abhi :arey utho bhai sab intezer karthe honge

Daya :ha chalo

(daya went to take bath and abhi was getting ready)

(the two pair of eyes who were watchng dis smiled at each other )

So end of dis chapi

So who was der at the door?

Thnks to reviewrs who reviewd me

Srija di:thnk u fr ur idea

Ritesh, ,anupam mishra,sapna dahal,zoomra,adk,dareya789,kajal,rk,niha,rishab,khushi mehta,pari, .1,kajal,anoushka,jaina,rukmani,aru,raj,daya's girl and all guest thnks fr ur wonderfull reviews a big hug to u all

Tc cr and plz do review to dis chap also and gve ur ideas and suggestin plz


	10. Chapter 10

Hi frnd bck wth a new chapi enjoy it and sry fr dis super late update tell me hw is it meet u all at the end

(Rajath and freedy who were watchng frm outside jst smiled and went away frm der )

(After half an hour all setteled fr break fast and all planed wer to visit and all and they started there journey)

(They all reached rothan pass all were enjoying by throwing snow on each other and acp sir and salunkhe sir were smiling seeing there children happy and our dear abhirika were in there own world but other than them oly our dareya were looking sad shreya was sad bcoz her love was sad and she saw where he was looking then she cme to know the reason behind the sadness so she thought fr sumtime and moved towards him )

Shreya :daya sir

By he didnt responde so she again called him this time a bit loud

Shreya :daya sir

(by this he cme out of his trance )

Daya:ha shreya kuch bola tumne

Shreya :ha sir kya huwa hai apko kuch koye koye lag rahe hai

Daya :kuch nahi shreya bas aise he

Shreya :mujhe patha hai sir app ki pareshani ki wajhe

Daya :tumhe kya patha hai

Shreya :app ko app ki maa ki bahut yad arahi hai na

(Daya looked at her wth shocked expression hw cn she understand him so well )

Shreya :hai na sir app appki ma ki caring pyar sab ko miss kar rahe hai na

(Daya's eyes was filled he didnt utter a word jst nodded his head in yes)

Shreya :apko ek bath patha hai

Daya :kya ?

Shreya :app bahuth he khush aur shubh kismath hai sir

Daya :wo kaise ?

Shreya :kyunki apke pas duniya ke sabse anmol rishthe hai jaise

**abhijeeth** sir jaise dosth aur bhayia wo tho app ko sabse zyada pyar karthe hai apki har sukh har dukh may sath dethe hai apko ek karonch aneko bhi nahi dethe hai

aur **acp **sir wo tho apko unka betha manthe hai aur bahuth he pyar karthe hai aur ap per unko pura vishwas hai

**salunkhe sir** tho apko her mushkil may sath dethe hai

**freddy sir** tho apko unkhe bade bhaiya manthe hai aur apko kuch hogayi tho tuth jathe hai

**tarika** tho apko uski bst frnd manthe hai aur kuchi he dino may apki bhabi banthe hai ,

aur **nikhil,pankaj vivek ,vineeth,sachin** bhayia **rajath** sir wo sab tho apko unki bade bahyia ki samman diye hai aur bahut pyar aur adhar karthe hai aur

**purvi tasha aur kajal** tho apko unki life may bhaiya ki sthan diye hai

.apke pass sab hai sir isliye apko dukhi hone ka karan he nahi ha,i aur rahi bath app ki ma aur baap ki bhagawan ne unko uske pass le liya kyunki wo chathe ki apko ye sab risthe mile aur app khush rahe

(Daya was jst listning her ,his eyes were filled and he was thinking dt hw cn she understand him dt much)

Shreya :sir

(by dis he cme out of his thought )

Daya :shreya tumko ye sab kaise patha chaltha hai

Shreya :bus aise hi sir tab may choti thi tab se may app ke bare may pad rahi hu

Daya :thank u pari

Shreya :arey isme thnks bolne wali bath kya hai sir ye tho meri farz hai

Daya :farz ?

Shreya :ha kal tho app ne kaha tha na hum dono frnds hai tho may kaise dekh sakthi hu meri frnd aise pareshan hothe huye

Daya:ho accha teek hai aur ye bathaw tum tho sab ko imprtnce batyi meri life may per tumhari imprtnce nahi bathyi tumne

Shreya :wo app batyiye

Daya :tum tho meri life may bahut he anmol chiz hu yr

Shreya :accha aur app tho meri life may bahut he khass hai sir

Daya :accha

Shreya : ha chaliye sir waha pe chalthe hai

Daya :ha tum jawo may athi hu

Shreya :acch ateek hai per plz app firse soch may nahi dubte hai na

Daya :arey nahi baba athi hu

Shreya :teek hai (and she went of)

(daya was jst staring at her wen someone placed hand on his shoulder he turned and saw abhi)

Daya :ha bolo abhi kyu babhiji ko chodkar ayi ho tum

Abhi :daya tu kab sudaroge ha

Daya :kabhi nahi

Abhi:huf ye sab chodo aur tumhare sath bath karni hai

Daya :tum mera sath bath karneka permission lene kab se shuru ki

Abhi :may tum dono ko bath sunli may firse kehthi hu daya tumhe shreya se behetar ladki koyi nahi milegi socho is bare may

(and he went frm der)

Daya (thinking):ha abhi tum sahi keh rahe ho shreya sabse acchi ladki hai

(his thought was disturb by shouting of shreya)

Shreya :daya sir ayiye na idhar

Daya :ha shreya arahi hu

(and he went )

Daya :kya shreya kyu chilla rahi ho tum

Shreya :arey apne he tho kaha tha app jaldi ajayenge humare sath kelnekeliye tho app nahi ayi na may apko bulayi

Daya :accha ab ye bathav kya karni hai

Shreya :app mujhe ye snow man banane ke liye help kijiye

Daya : accha ji teek hai chaliye banthe hai apki snow man

Shreya :ji chaliye

(and they started to make the snow man )

(They heard a familiear voice calling dem na na shouting at dem)

Purvi :ye galth bath hai bhayia

Daya :arey kya huwa gudia tum kyu chilla rahi ho

Purvi :nahi tho kya karu may

Shreya :arey kya huwa hai yr ye tho bathaw

Purvi (childish tone):tum dono mujhe chodke snow man bana rahi hai ye galath hai na

Daya :ho tho isliye meri pyari behen chilla rahi hai

Purvi :ha

Shreya :arey tum bhi awo teeno milke banathe hai

Purvi :tho teek hai

(anothr voice no no voices shouted on dem )

All :hum sabko bhi banana hai snow man

(all three turnd and saw all the team except acp and salunkhe sir )

Daya :arey isme puchne wali kya bath hai awo sub milke banathe hai

(and all started to make d snow man they were enjoying throwing snow on each othr shouting they were really engrsd in there nok jhok and all )

(no one cn say these are tough cops of cid in mumbai fr whm d criminals get fear and be on ground wth a single slap ,bcoz dey were enjoing like small kids )

authors note

Oops at last chaptr is ended

I thnk im boring u guys and wasting ur precious time in such case plz tell me and really i was vry much dissapointd as i gt oly 18 reviews if its boring plz tel me il stop d stry and sry if i hv harted u

And plz guys review me both positive and negative reviews are welcomed bt plz review it and im really sry as i am updating super late bcoz of sum circumstances i could update im really vry sry and ya im ready fr d punishment

Thnks fr thos who reviewd me in last chappy

Farjana rahaman:ty vry much

Anoushka jaina :ty dear

Khushi meheta :ty dear and big hug to u too

Adk :ty so much

Rukmani :thnks a lot

Aru :thnks

Dareya 789:thnks a lot

Pari:thnk u a lot dr

Shilpa patte :thnk u so much

Preetz :thnk u so much

:ty so much

Durga dahal :thnks dear

Me-sweet-chinni :ty my jaan tc

Katiiy:thnk u didi

Ninadkdm:thnk u so much

Rajvi15:thnk u dr and ya il add rajvi movemnt in nxt chappy

See u soon tc


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys back wth a new and second last chappy of this stry i know i know im super duper late bcoz of my schedule i couldnt write the stry dears im relly vry vry sry

Now lets go through the stry

(after there visit to di rothan pass they visited sum of temples and did sum shopping and came bck to the guest house hd der dinner and went to der respective rooms as dey were tired )

(in boys room all had slept except two who were standing in terreace as daya was in deep thoughts nd abhi was looking him continuosly then he decided to break the silence so he kept hand on his shoulder )

By dis daya came out of his thoughts

Daya :arey abhi tum abhi tak soya nahi

Abhi :kaise sotha daya jab mera buddhu bhai yaha pe soch may dube huye hai

Daya :abhi wo mujhe neend nahi arahi thi isliye yaha kadi hu

Abhi :kya soch rahe the tum

Daya :kuch nahi

Abhi :shreya ke bare may na

Daya :nahi abhi may tho bus

Abhi :mujse jhut nahi bol sakthe tum tho fir koshish kyu karthe ho

Daya :ha wo shreya ki har bathe mujhe yad arahe the aur wo har ladki ki tarah nahi hai bilkul alag hai wo aur mujhe bahuth acchi se samjthi hai aur hamare sare rishthon ko per mujhe dar laghtha hai abhi kahi may pyar ka izzar karke mera ek acchi dost ka na ko du

Abhi:daya tumhe ek bath kahu wo bhi tumhe uthna hi pyar karthi hai

Daya :kya wo mera pyar accept karthi hai

Abhi :ha daya wo kab se tumhara intezar kar rahi hai yr ja aur jake keh do tumhare dil ki bath

Daya :tee hai abhi may kal hi keh dethi hu usse

Abhi :koiyi plan hai kya propouse karne ke liye

Daya :ha abhi hai (and told somthing to him ,u all will get to no in d last wink )

Abhi :arey wah tum tho bahuth hi romantic nikle ha kya bath hai

Daya :aise koi bath nahi chal sothe hai

Abhi :ha chal

(and both went tp sleep wth smile on der faces and hoping fr a new bright day )

Next day

All having breakfast but daya was missing acp sir asked abhi

Acp :abhijeeth daya kaha hai kahi dikai nahi derah hai

Abhi :sir wo kuch zaruri kam s bahar gaya hai

Acp :arey yaha pe kya zaruri kam hai unko

Abhi :sir wo and said sumthng in his eyes

Acp :accha teek hai

(all were eager to know but couldnt understand the talks between seniors so all kept quite and dey didnt go anywere as dey were need in sum rest as dt was der last second day of d tour d day passed like sum games nd sum fun except shreya as she was worried of daya as his phone was nt reachable nd he hadnt cum back )  
(in evening daya came nd all started der rain of questions on him)

Freddy :arey sir app kaha chali gaiyi thi

Purvi :ha sir abhi sir batha rahe the kuch zaruri kam hai

Daya :ha gudiya kuch kam tha

Shreya :kya sir wo bhi kisiko bathaye bina chali gaiyi thi app

Daya :kuch nahi shreya chota sa kaam tha

(all were asking so many questions dt daya was nt tng hw to answer so abhi came in rescue of him )

Abhi :arey chodo bhi yr use abhi aya hai fresh hone ko tho do

tasha :teek hai bhaiya jaiyey

(daya thanked abhi by eyes and went to room )

In evening in girls room shreya went to room and saw a gift pack she took it and saw the namme dt was return to shreya she opened it and saw a beautifull red saree in it and her mobile beeped nd it was msg frm daya

In msg

Shreya wo saree pehenke ajj sham 7.30 ready hojaw ajj hum dono bahar ja rahe hai kisiko math bathana aur tumhare liye ek acchi surprise hai tayar rehna

By daya

(she read d msg nd smiled )

At 6.30 pm she was getting ready tarika came and saw here she was just looking so gorgeous she called her

Tarika :shree

Shreya :ha di

Tarika :kya bath hai tum ready kyu ho rahi hai

Shreya :di wo may

Tarika :arey bathaw yr aur ye sadi tho naiyi hai batha kya bath hai

Shreya :app pehle promise kijiye ki app ye bath kisiko nahi batha yenge

Tarika :teek hai promise

Shreya :wo ye sadidaya sar ne diye hai aur wo mujhe bahar le ja rahe hai (said shyli)

Tarika :tho ye bath hai tho isliye madam aise ready horahi hai ha

Shreya :ha di

Tarika :teek hai aur jaldi ajana apne daya ko dekhe waha pe nahi ruko teek hai

Shreya :di app bhi na kuch bhi boldethe hai (blushing)

Tarika :chalo ready hoja

Shreya:di aur wo sab log hai hum kaise ja sakthe hai unke samne

Tarika :koiyi nahi hai sab shopping karne chali gaiyi hai wo daya aur abhi ghar per nahi the isliye may ne kaha hum un ke sath ajayenge aur tum zyada math puch ready hoja

Shreya :teek hai di

(tarika went from der )

Shreya got ready and was waiting for daya after sumtime she recieved the msg

Shreya

May bahar tumhara wait kar rahi hu aja

Daya

(she came down nd went to kitchen as tarika was preparing coffe )

Shreya :di wo daya sir bahar wait kar rahe hai tho may chalu

Tarika :ha ha ja nahi tho tumhare daya sir naraz hojayegi aur hv a gd time

Shreya :di aur app bhi mera jiju ke sath time spend kariye bye

Tarika :jiju ke bacche ja tumhe bad may dekthi hu

(shreya went out and saw daya staring at her she blushed and called his name )

Shreya :daya sir

No answer so she called bit loud

Shreya :daya sir (by dis he came out of his trance )

Daya :ha shreya

Shreya :kaha ko gaye the app

Daya :kahi nahi aur ajj tum bahuth kubsurath lag rahi ho ye lal saree may

Shreya :thank u sir aur hum kaha ja rahe hai

Daya :wo surprise hai chalo

(So dey drove to der destination on d way der was a silence daya played sum romantic songs nd reached d destination)

Daya :shreya ab tum ankhe band karo

Shreya :arey kyu sir

Daya :kaha na chalo band karo

Shreya :teek hai

(and she closed her eyes )

(Daya held her hand and took her to the exact location and said her to open her eyes)

Daya :shreya ankhe kolo

(Wen she opened her eyes she was surprised by seeing the surrounding as it was a beautiful restuarant on the top of d hill covered by snow and a full moon day and the surrondings were ligthed in dim lights and table wth red roses then she got another shock daya was sitting on his knees having a wonderfull red roses in his hand )

Daya :

Me iss hawa se kehdiya aram se

Iss zameen se kehdiya aram se

Gun gunathe hue panchise keh diya aram se

Najane patha nahi kyu may thadpa raha hu

Kehne tujse ki may

Tera prem pujari hun

Haan mujhe ye dar hey

May tujhe kona pawu

Kabhi dara nahi tha kisise

Ithna pyar bhi nahi kiya tha kisise

Tu hi mera jaan hi

Tu hi mera pyar ho

Tere bina zindagi bekar

Tum bhi kehdo ha

Shreya was shocked and happy she was in mixed exprssions she was just staring at him so daya called her

Daya :shreya kya mera ye adhure zindagi may akkar puri karogi mujse shadi karogi

Shreya just nodded her head in yes so he handed her the roses nd slid the ring in her hand

Both hugged each other

...to b continued

a\n

thanks for the preious reviews but i was sad i gt less reviews bt plz review the story guys it is like tonic for us to write d chapps and stories and plz forgive me if i have wasted ur precious time lastly read nd review plz


End file.
